movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Parents
Here is a list of parents. List: The Main List: *Stephen Squirrelsky and Sandy Cheeks to Bradley Squirrelsky, who is adopted and resides in Stephen's green baby carrier for his father to carry him in *Owen Antler and Priscilla Skunk to Kessie Antler, who is born and now resides in Owen's blue baby carrier for her pop to carry her in while Owen has a pipe in his mouth, and to Larry Antler, who is also born and now resides in Priscilla's blue baby carrier for mom to carry him in *Chris Pepper and Angelina Mouseling to Alan & Zayne Pepper, who are born and now ride in a red wagon, that is pulled by their dad, and to Cecilia Pepper, who is born and now resides in Chris' pink baby carrier. *Tails and Amanda Opossum to Penny Opossum, who is born and now resides in Amanda's pouch for her mom to carry her in *Waldo Weasel and Jingle to Ellie Weasel, who is adopted, and Roderick Weasel, who now resides in Waldo's purple baby carrier to carry him in since Waldo carries a pipe in his mouth *Fiona Adorable and Theodore Adorable, who carries a fake cigarette holder in his mouth, to Jaden, who carries a pipe in his mouth, Alexia, Kesha, and Elbert since Theodore Adorable, who carries a fake cigarette holder in his mouth, may wish to come back since he needs to be aided *Chef Pierre to Peterson Denver 'Rocky' Raccoon, who carries a pipe in his mouth, since he and Wanda Raccoon are going to reunite *Tongueo and Penny Ling to Luke Money, who is born and now resides in Tongueo's red baby carrier for his dad to carry him in since Tongueo carries a pipe in his mouth *Tyler Fluffer and Bunnie Rabbot to John Fluffers, who is born and now resides in Tyler's orange baby carrier for his daddy to carry him in *Rompo and Winter to Walter Money, who is born and now resides in Rompo's black baby carrier for his father to carry him in since Rompo carries a pipe in his mouth *Danny Whiskers and Luna to Simon Whiskers, who is born and now resides in Danny's brown baby carrier for his pop to carry him in *Juliet Pollyanna and Isaac Pollyanna to Reba Pollyanna, Jessie Pollyanna, Marie Pollyanna, Priscillia Pollyanna, and Polly Pollyanna since Isaac carries a pipe in his mouth *Elizabeth Bluecheese and Fredwin Bluecheese to Christian Bluecheese, Thomas Bluecheese, and George Bluecheese *Elroy Oakdale and Pipsqueak to Canard Oakdale, who is born and now resides in Elroy's yellow and red striped baby carrier for his pop to carry in since Elroy Oakdale carries a stick in his mouth *Frankie Winter and Olivia to Drewy Winter, who is adopted and resides in Olivia's blue baby carrier for his mother to carry him in *Gidgette Rodenteen and Jon Rodenteen to Jonny Rodenteen, October Rodenteen, Huford Rodenteen, and Zelda Rodenteen since Huford carries a straw in his mouth **Angus Rodenteen to Jon, since Angus carries a stogie in his mouth *Melody Prettyful and Rocky J. Squirrel to Arty Prettyful since they adopted in Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Presto *Phineas and Princess Smelly to Willy McSkunkey, who is adopted by his parents *Arista Galagolia and Roginald Galagolia, who carries a fake pipe in his mouth, to Catricia Galagolia, Wilhelmina Galagolia, Fievel Galagolia, and Andrea Galagolia since Roginald Galagolia, who carries a fake pipe in his mouth, may wish to come back **Abraham Galagolia *Gloria Stinkeroo-Barkson and Lawrence Barkson, who carries a fake cigarette in his mouth, to Sandra Stinkeroo, Douglas Barkson, Britney Stinkeroo, Alfred Barkson, who carries a piece of straw in his mouth and Emmie Barkson *Tia Tabby-Cat and Nicky to Billy Tabby-Cat, who is born and now resides in Tia's apron pocket *Rosie Stoatbert to Bruce Stoatbert, who is given to Rosie by his old mother, and now resides in his new mom's baby carrier since Rosie has adopted Bruce *Gopher White and Mark Gopher to Mark Gopher, who is born and now resides in his mom's dark red baby carrier *Shet Meerkata to Charles De Girl *Tallulah Nakey to Charlie the Chipmunk *Hector Gin, who carries a fake cigarette in his mouth, to Crystal Honey to Bunce Gin, Angela Honey, and Lenny Gin, since Crystal Honey may wish to come back since she needs to be aided The Non-Teamed List: *Secret Squirrel and Penny Squirrelsky to Stephen Squirrelsky *Professor Cheddarcake to Robert Cheddarcake *Wanda Raccoon to Peterson Denver 'Rocky' Raccoon, Pinch Raccoon, and Scootch Raccoon since she and Chef Pierre will reunite *Mrs. Smoochie to Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie *Melman Seed-son and Anna Seed-son to Tim Seed-son and Sophia Seed-son *Catharine Fluffers to Alvin, Ian, Ryan, and Tyler *Angela Cutie-squirrel to Skyler Cutie-squirrel *Artemis and Luna to Comquateater and Julimoda *Hugo and Rita to Darla Foxanne Category:Lists